Sakura Saku Cherry blossom Blooming
by Wallpaper
Summary: Sakura is a DJ in America and one day,she has a surprise visit frm tomoyo and she brings news. She's Pregnant. What will Sakura do? What will happen when she meets Syaoran and gang, who are the top bachelors of the WORLD.Dun DUn Dun...chapt 11 up!finish
1. Sakura Saku

Hey readers! I am back with a brand new fic! I am soo sorry again for ditching the old one and I did not have any more ideas for it! I am sooo sorry to the people who thought that the sequel was good. GOMENASAI!!! Well, I hope this fic will make up for the last one. Hope its good enough for you! And oh! To the reviewer for my old fic, Now and Forever. This is what he/ she said. I really really would LOVE to reply to that review so I'm using this space.  
  
Disgusted: Do you know more then three words of English? This was one of the fucking WORST pieces of fucking SHIT I've ever had the misfortune to come across. Die, you bitch.  
  
Corny-freak: Ditto to you! And for god's sake. It was my FIRST fic and I did not guarantee that it would be good. Personally, I thought that it sucked too. ~_^  
  
Oh well.  
  
Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my gosh!" cried Kerri as she hugged the picture in the magazine. "It's Syaoran Li! Oh my, he's so hot!"  
  
Sakura's heartbeat became a little faster when she heard Syaoran's name. He was the head of the Li clan and was the world's top most handsome bachelor. Syaoran and his cousins, Meiling and Eriol, had been her's and Tomoyo's childhood friends and they both did not tell anyone about it since Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol moved back to Hong Kong. Even Tomoyo was famous worldwide with her Daidouji corporations. Nobody knew about Sakura's friends. A circle of famous people surrounded her friendship ring. Sakura herself was midly famous on the radio with her dedication show on America's favorite radio station, Power 98. (hey. I don't know anything about America but Power 98 is MY favorite radio station in SINGAPORE. Whaha.)  
  
"Yes Kerri, I know you're a Syaoran fan but we have show to do?" said Sakura with a nervous laugh as the song she was playing ended. She switched on her microphones and took a deep breath.  
  
"Good evening people of LA! This is Sakura Kinomoto and you have just heard the hit single by Kelly Clarkson, Miss Independent. It's now time for me to sign off and then Kerri will take over me for power cruising. This next and last song for the show is going out to Amanda and friends and the message to them is: stay cool and funky guys! The o' levels are round the corner so study hard and play hard! Love, Amanda." Recite Sakura into the microphone as she rolled her eyes at Kerri. That message was lame. She knew it. Kerri giggled.  
  
"And the song she had requested is 'bump bump bump' by B2K. This is Sakura Kinomoto again, signing off. Have a nice weekend!" cried Sakura as she switched off her microphone. She sighed and smiled at Kerri as the first beats of the song started. Kerri took over Sakura's seat and watched her collect her bag wearily and smiled.  
  
"Bad day huh, Sakura?" asked Kerri kindly. Sakura returned her smile and nodded her head. She gave Kerri a kiss on her cheeks.  
  
"Have FUN Kerri," said Sakura teasingly. Kerri laughed and waved a goodbye to Sakura as she walked out of the studio. When she could not see Sakura anymore, Kerri shook her head sadly.  
  
"The poor girl," she murmured as she put on her headphones and waited for the song to end so that she could start the show.  
  
Sakura walked out of the radio station and headed towards her car. Just as she was to start the car, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SKAURA!!!" cried the voice in the phone. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was.  
  
"TOMOYO- CHAN!" Sakura cried happily. "How are you? I haven't heard from you since. since. since FOREVER!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Erhm. Sakura? I just called you three days ago?" Said Tomoyo with a small laugh. Sakura turned red with embarrassment. Three days? It felt like three years.  
  
"Well, I cannot help it. You're so far away! All the way in Japan! And here am I, stuck in America with this stupid radio show." Whined Sakura as she inserted the headphones into her mobile phone and put on the hands- free earpiece. Starting the car, she made her way out of the station's car park.  
  
"Well, guess where I am now?" said Tomoyo happily as Sakura frowned in thought.  
  
"Well, aren't you in Japan still?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No. I am in *beep*" said Tomoyo. (A/N: Hehe. For fun. Thought I think you guys know where she is now.)  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! AMERICA?!" cried Sakura. Sakura narrowly missed crashing into the curb of the road. She could not believe her ears! Tomoyo in America? Wow!  
  
"Yatta!" cried Sakura happily. "Where are you now?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well, I'm in front of your house." Said Tomoyo pointedly. "Your house looks great!" Squealed Tomoyo happily.  
  
"Cool! Where are you staying? Stay at my house please?" said Sakura pleadingly.  
  
"I was thinking of that all along. And I bring news." Said Tomoyo softly.  
  
"What news?" asked Sakura as she drove into her street. "I'm already near the house." She informed Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you when you get here. I promise." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh well, I'm already here," said Sakura pointedly as she drove into her house's garage. Spotting Tomoyo, she waved at Tomoyo, disconnected the call and jumped out of the car, running happily towards her best friend.  
  
A/N: So! What do ya think about it? I promise that this would be better than the sequel. I hope. Well, Review guys! It's greatly appreciated. Even flames! I love replying to flames! But that does not mean I love to receive them in the first place. Hee. *hint hint* 


	2. Relevations

HARLOW PEEPS! I am soo sorry that I haven't updated for a long time and I am so sure that you guys don't want to listen to my sob story! Haha. anyway, I would like to say a BIG thank you to all these reviewers for review my little fanfic! Thanks a million guys!  
  
F@l@pino H@ter Sl@yer  
  
Nightshade47  
  
Daggat-Sakura  
  
Thanks again guys! Hah.  
  
Sakura Saku (Cherry Blossom Blooming)  
  
A/N: did you know that the title is the theme song for Love Hina? It's so nice! Yippee!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
"What news?" asked Sakura as she drove into her street. "I'm already near the house." She informed Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you when you get here. I promise." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh well, I'm already here," said Sakura pointedly as she drove into her house's garage. Spotting Tomoyo, she waved at Tomoyo, disconnected the call and jumped out of the car, running happily towards her best friend.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Tomoyo!" cried Sakura as she ran to Tomoyo and threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Sakura- chan! It's so good to see you too!" cried Tomoyo hysterically as she returned the hug.  
  
"So, What it is you want to tell me?" asked Sakura curiously. Tomoyo's smile wavered and she looked around for an escape route.  
  
"erm. why not we grab these bags in first than we approach the subject! Yeah! That's it! Come on! Let's go!" cried Tomoyo as she threw Sakura her luggage and grabbed Sakura's handbag, searching for the house keys before Sakura could speak. Sakura shook her head in defeat and followed Tomoyo into her own house.  
  
"Wow! The interior of the house is better than the exterior! Sakura! You must recommend me your designer!" Said Tomoyo as she ran from room to room. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Why do you need a designer Tomoyo? Don't you have a home in Japan?" Sakura placed Tomoyo's bags in the guest room. Tomoyo did not reply and sat down on Sakura's couch. Sakura sat down beside her and turned herself so that she was facing Tomoyo.  
  
"I sold my house." Said Tomoyo softly.  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" asked Sakura angrily. "Why did you sell your house? What happened Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she took Tomoyo's hands in her's.  
  
"I-I. . . I'm p- pregnant." Said Tomoyo softly. Sakura was in shock. She let go of Tomoyo's hands and sat back in the couch. Deep breaths, deep breaths.  
  
"Does Greg know about this?" asked Sakura heatedly.  
  
"Y-yes. H-he divorced me." Said Tomoyo as her jaws visibly clenched.  
  
"That bastard," murmured Sakura.  
  
"Why did you not tell me on the phone?" Asked Sakura as she stood up and began pacing the room. She had to keep calm. If not for herself than for Tomoyo.  
  
"I-I freaked out. I was terrified at your reaction." Said Tomoyo as she buried her face into the hands. Sakura's heart melted and she hugged and rocked her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's not your fault Tomoyo. Gomenasai." Whispered Sakura softly as she let Tomoyo cry on her shoulders. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's my fault for marrying that bastard in the first place." She said.  
  
"So how long ago did he leave you?" asked Sakura when Tomoyo had stopped crying.  
  
"The day I told him I was pregnant, pretty much. It was on April's fool day. Also known as your birthday." Tomoyo's tone was dry.  
  
"Can you believe that? What a bastard! On my birthday too! No wonder your voice sounded forcefully happy on the phone!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"What's he doing now?" she asked later.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," replied Tomoyo not altogether truthfully.  
  
"I just don't want to be bothered with thinking about him. If he doesn't want to know, that's his loss. But THIS,"- she gestured around the house- "Is going to be my new home, and I"- she pointed to her stomach-"am going to have a baby. And right now," she announced firmly, "that is all I care about."  
  
Sakura was not born yesterday.  
  
"So, how much of that was bullshit? Seventy- five, eighty per cent?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Tomoyo admitted with a grin of relief. "Still getting better. A fortnight ago it was ninety."  
  
They both laughed and Tomoyo felt much better.  
  
"Come on. Let's move one with life and forget about that bastard. He's not the only guy out there you know? Many guys still like pregnant woman and can go ga- ga over them," pointed out Sakura. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"So, how's the design company?" asked Sakura as they sat on the bed in Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Well, we are doing pretty well, we're making money," said Tomoyo modestly. Sakura laughed in disbelief.  
  
"PRETTY well? More like SUPERBLY well! It's practically a household brand for the rich!" cried Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo blushed in delight.  
  
"Well, you yourself are doing well, a radio DJ for the most popular radio show in the whole of America!" said Tomoyo with a grin.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's Li- kun on the cover!" said Tomoyo when she spotted the '8 days' magazine on the bed. Sakura laughed nervously and handed over the magazine over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow, he's grown into a fine young man ne?" asked Tomoyo. Nudge nudge, wink wink. Sakura blushed furiously and looked away. Tomoyo laughed in glee.  
  
"My dear Sakura still has the HOPELESS crush with her childhood friend! Aww. how Kawaii!" cried Tomoyo happily. Sakura hit her lightly on the arm and Tomoyo rubbed the 'injured' spot with a pout.  
  
"It's the truth! You still blush every time I mention his name." Murmured Tomoyo. Sakura hit her again and blushed harder.  
  
"Well, Syaoran is now the world's top bachelor. He would not fall in love with a girl like me. He'll only treat both of us like idiotic childhood friends whom are just a memory." Spat Sakura a little harshly. After Syaoran and gang left Japan, they did not make contact with either Tomoyo OR Sakura. They even did not turn up for Tomoyo's wedding even after they sent an invitation to them.  
  
"Well, he's a busy man. You can't expect him to answer to our every wimp and will, can we?" reasoned Tomoyo.  
  
"The thing is, he's not even answering to ANY of our little so- called wimp and will!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo kept silent. She knew deep down that Sakura was right.  
  
"Oh well, lets not think of them. They're just a dream. Come on! We'll go and grab a bite, then go to Mothercare and grab some things for my godchild and you!" Said Sakura happily as she dragged Tomoyo to the car. Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's enthusiastic behaviour. She should have migrated to America long ago!  
  
"So, what are you going to do in America during your pregnancy?" asked Sakura as they drove down the avenue.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to my office in America and check how things are going." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"That's great! My radio station is like a stone's throw away from your office! Excellent! We can go home together everyday!" said Sakura as they stopped outside a Japanese restaurant.  
  
"Great! Japanese food! I'm starved!" Said Tomoyo happily as they jumped out of the car.  
  
"Remember! Eat as much as you want! I need your stomach to be as big as possible so that I know approximately how big your tummy is when you reach full- term. Then you'll be screaming and flashing your bottom to everyone when the baby's due!" Said Skaura with a laugh.  
  
"Very funny. Com ON! I'm so hungry that I can eat up a horse!" Said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura into the Sushi bar.  
  
"And it's your treat." Tomoyo added as she tucked in hungrily. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"But you're paying for your own maternal things girl. I'm broke you know?"  
  
A/N: hmm. how was it? Syaoran's coming up next so watch out for the next chappie! Yatta! 


	3. The return of the crush

Sakura Saku (Cherry Blossom Blooming)  
  
Chapter 3 ___________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stepped into Mothercare and got a shock of their life. There were women, families, wailing babies, and most of all, everything a mother needs. They walked up and down the aisle and marveled at the range of things for the mother and child. The place was practically a heaven for mothers! From Safety accessories to even *gasp* gate guards! What did they think babies were? Dogs? (No offense. I feel like a sales assistant at Mothercare, and don't get me wrong! I got all these info from their website! I never stepped into Mothercare before. I don't even know the nearest one. Not mentioning the only one.)  
  
"Sakura! Look! That's so Kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo as she ran to the baby wear department. She fingered an embroidered top (it exists you know? It only costs £4.50!) and Sakura had to agree. It was very cute and they both gasp at the price. It was ridiculously cheap too! Tomoyo and Sakura grinned at each other. This was going to be a great day!  
  
1 hour later, Tomoyo and Sakura stepped out of Mothercare, feeling carefree and happy. They were carrying bags containing items ranging from bottle sterilizers to strollers. Tomoyo wanted to design her own maternity clothes so they took some measurements from a pregnant lady and after dumping the bags into Sakura's car, they made their way to Tomoyo's trusted brand of cloth shop. She always approached that particular company for materials to make her clothes. Choosing the right colours for Tomoyo was the easiest. Every color suited her easily! Tomoyo even brought some cloths with fancy patterns. She also wanted to make an evening wear maternity dress. It was going to be FABULOUS!  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran slumped back onto his chair and closed his eyes. He was tired. Exhausted more like. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Come in," he yelled half- heartedly. The door opened and when Syaoran saw who it was, his eyes widened.  
  
"M-Meiling?" he whispers. The girl with raven- black hair and fiery- red eyes entered the office with a broad smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran," said Meiling.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran as he laughed in disbelief. He gave her a brief hug and invited her to sit down on the couch in his office.  
  
"Well, I just thought that I should come back and see my stressed- out cousin!" Said Meiling, laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Meiling. Seriously, why are you here?" asked Syaoran in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is bad news or good news to you but it concerns Eriol too." Said Meiling with a nervous laugh. Syaoran flinched when he heard Eriol's name.  
  
"What has it got to do with him?" he asked reluctantly.  
  
"Well. . . Your mother wants me to tell you to go to erm," Meiling did not dare to say the venue.  
  
"Where?" asked Syaoran in a small voice. Since Meiling was hesitating to tell him where, he knew that the place was not the place he wanted to be. And he knew where.  
  
"I think you know, Syaoran." Said Meiling at last. Syaoran swallowed nervously. Please, don't let it be-  
  
"America." Said Meiling at last. Syaoran groaned. Why America? Of all the places in the world, why go to a place where SHE was?  
  
"No way." groaned Syaoran as he closed his eyes and slumped back into the couch. His eyes flew open suddenly.  
  
"WITH ERIOL?!" he cried. Meiling just kept quiet. Syaoran felt his anger rising.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Meiling had to bite her lips to stop herself from giggling.  
  
"It's not funny, Meiling. Gosh. Of all the people in the world, why Eriol Hiiragizawa? And of all places, why America where, where, where, SHE is?" grumbled Syaoran as he started pacing the office.  
  
"Well, It seems that the office in America is in a mess and since you and Eriol are the only capable people for the job, Aunt Yelan is sending you both there. I'll come too if you want?" said Meiling helpfully. Syaoran looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks a million Meiling. You have no idea what a great cousin you are. Come on. Let's go for dinner. And it's your treat. No questions asked." Said Syaoran as he grabbed his coat. Meiling stared at her cousin with her mouth wide hanging open.  
  
"What? Did you just say that it's MY treat? I thought it was supposed to be YOUR treat? Hey! Wait up! Syaoran Li, you are going to be so dead!" cried Meiling as she scrambled after Syaoran. The nerve! The absolute nerve of him!  
  
Sakura  
  
After work the next day, Sakura made a trip to Tomoyo's office to pick her up.  
  
"Konnichiwa Skaura- chan," greeted Tomoyo as Sakura opened the passenger's door for Tomoyo.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan. How about some home- cooked food today? Lets mess up the kitchen!" Suggested Sakura as Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I knew it was a good idea to come to America. I have you and that's all I need and have," said Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura. Sakura grinned.  
  
"You have your humongous company too you know?" said Sakura with a laugh as she steered the wheel.  
  
When they reached the supermarket, they went to the food section and went to the cooking books section.  
  
"Hmm. I've narrowed it down to three books. Indian, Pasta or Chinese?" asked Sakura as she flipped through the books. Tomoyo frowned as she looked over Sakura and saw all the delicious looking recipes in the books.  
  
"Arhg! Let's just buy all," cried Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time after awhile. They laughed.  
  
"Now, for the hard part. What to cook?" asked Tomoyo as they sat down at the café in the Supermarket.  
  
"Hmm. lets do alternate. We'll start with Pasta today, Chinese tomorrow, and Indian the day after tomorrow." Decided Sakura. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Lets see. pasta-"  
  
"Wa! Look! There's Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji! Oh my god! I have to get their Signatures!" squeal a voice behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up from their books and looked at each other, their eyes twinkling.  
  
"Fans," they mumbled in unison and scrambled to get up. They have already attracted the attention of the whole café and people were murmuring and pointing.  
  
"I didn't know they were friends! How cool is that?" said the couple behind them. Skaura and Tomoyo bit their lips to stop from laughing as they escaped form the café, leaving mildly disappointed fans behind them.  
  
"Let's do lasagnas! Vegetable!" cried Tomoyo happily. Sakura agreed happily and they went to get the cart.  
  
"Let's see what we've got here," murmured Sakura as she glanced at the recipe in the book.  
  
"Hmm. flour?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Checked!" cried Tomoyo as she glanced into the cart.  
  
"Salt?"  
  
"Erm. Skaura? We got that at home?"  
  
"Oh. Gomenasai. Erm. Olive oil?"  
  
"Checked!"  
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"Sakura," groaned Tomoyo. Sakura was sure blur!  
  
"Oh. Sorry again. We've got them at home. Unsalted butter?"  
  
"Checked!"  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"Checked!"  
  
"Ground Nutmeg?"  
  
"Oh. lets see. erm. check!"  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
The list went on and when they checked they've got everything, they went to buy some bread for breakfast tomorrow.  
  
"And that will be $110.65 please?" said the cashier kindly. "Will you pay by VISA or cash?"  
  
"VISA," said Sakura as she took out her card.  
  
As the cashier did the transaction, Tomoyo picked up the newspaper that was on the counter. Her eyes widened.  
  
"S-Sakura- chan, come here," said Tomoyo, her eyes never leaving the paper. Sakura looked over her shoulders and when she saw the picture on the front page, her heartbeat quickened.  
  
"I-it's Syaoran!" whispered Tomoyo in a scared voice. Skaura swallowed nervously as she read the headlines.  
  
"World's richest bachelor coming to-" Sakura's voice trailed off. She dared not read the word after that.  
  
"America." Finished Tomoyo. She looked at Sakura's scared- no, terrified- expression and Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"We'll take this too," she told the cashier and gave the paper to the girl. She nodded politely and started to punch in the price of the newspaper. Tomoyo stopped her and took out her wallet.  
  
"Charge it to my account."  
  
HAHAHAHA!! SO? DID YA LIKE IT? MUAHAHHAAH!!!! I will try to update a.s.a.p ok? Cause my final year exams are round the corner. *Gulp* math! Groan. I just did a mock test and got 19 over 50! I failed! WAAA!!!! Oh no. wish me luck and GOOD BYE!!! JA! 


	4. The trip

Sakura Saku (Cherry Blossom Blooming)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Last time:  
  
"World's richest bachelor coming to-" Sakura's voice trailed off. She dared not read the word after that.  
  
"America." Finished Tomoyo. She looked at Sakura's scared- no, terrified- expression and Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"We'll take this too," she told the cashier and gave the paper to the girl. She nodded politely and started to punch in the price of the newspaper. Tomoyo stopped her and took out her wallet.  
  
"Charge it to my account." ___________________________________________________________  
  
After unpacking everything they had bought from Mothercare and the supermarket, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch in the living room in silence. Tomoyo took out the paper from the supermarket and they huddled together to read it.  
  
"Syaoran Li, Son of the owner of the Li co- operation, Yelan Li, is coming to America. Then world's richest, and most handsome according to the poll in vogue magazine, bachelor was born in Hong Kong and stayed at Japan for a period of time when he was young as his mother had work there. That explains his fluency in Japanese, Chinese and English. He will be coming with his cousin, Meiling Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa of Li co- operations. It is reported that Syaoran and Eriol are related by blood but this is not confirmed. The trio will be taking the 9.10am flight from Hong Kong to America and we will be doing a special feature on them on tomorrow's news." Sakura looked at the brand of the newspaper.  
  
"The Daily World. No wonder the feature sounded like a tabloid- oh no." groaned Sakura as her face paled.  
  
"What? What? WHAT?" asked Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Syaoran Li is the richest and most erm. handsome bachelor right?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo nodded for her to go on.  
  
"And my Radio program is always inviting stars and BACHELORS to our show right?" said Sakura with a squeak. Tomoyo caught the flow.  
  
"KAWAII!!! SYAORAN IS GOING TO APPEAR ON THE SHOW!!! YEAH!!!!" squealed Tomoyo happily. Sakura pulled a face.  
  
"There's nothing exciting about that. I will be hosting the show you know?" wailed Sakura. Tomoyo just grinned.  
  
"Come on! Come to my room!" Tomoyo cried as she dragged Sakura up the stairs to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"What? Wait! What!" Asked Sakura hurriedly as Tomoyo started to take out her sewing kit.  
  
"Come on! Stop fidgeting! I'm trying to take your measurements here?" said Tomoyo, irritated.  
  
"Wha- what?" stuttered Sakura. What the heck was she doing? She suddenly realized.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't want you to make new clothes just because he's coming!" said Sakura as she moved away. Tomoyo frowned. She sensed something wrong.  
  
"I smell something fishy," Said Tomoyo as she made her way to Sakura's bedroom and went for her cupboard. Sakura ran it and protected her cupboard with her body.  
  
"Tomoyo, no," she warned.  
  
"Move away Sakura," commanded Tomoyo. Sakura did not budge. Tomoyo just shrugged.  
  
"Fine, don't say that I didn't warn you," Tomoyo said mysteriously as she cracked her knuckles as a warning. Sakura swallowed nervously and gave up with a sigh. She moved away and Tomoyo wrenched open Sakura's cupboard. Her eyes widened in furry.  
  
"Sakura! How can a woman only have three pairs of jeans, one ancient skirt and four t-shirts in her cupboard?" Tomoyo cried as she took them all out and made her way to the rubbish chute. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Tomoyo! No! You cannot throw them away! They are my only clothes! No!" cried Sakura as Tomoyo yanked open the door of the rubbish chute and threw the clothes in with one swift throw. Sakura listened to the rustle of the clothes landing amongst a pile of banana skin and god- knows- what. Tomoyo went to the kitchen, took Sakura's remaining breakfast rubbish and threw them down the rubbish chute, making the clothes dirty beyond repair. Skaura sank onto the floor in despair.  
  
"What am I going to WEAR tomorrow for work?" cried Sakura.  
  
"Well, we are going to solve that problem by buying new clothes today!" said Tomoyo simply as she grabbed Sakura's car keys.  
  
"But Tomoyo, you might be rich but I'm not!" wailed Sakura as Tomoyo dragged her out of the house and into the car. Tomoyo grabbed her own wallet and took the driver's seat.  
  
"That's my point," said Tomoyo simply as she turned the ignition key. Skaura grabbed her hand.  
  
"You are NOT going to spend money unnecessarily for me, Tomoyo." Said Sakura seriously. Tomoyo just laughed like those evil villains in the cartoon.  
  
"And who's going to stop me? YOU? Don't be ridiculous my dear Sakura. You are talking to a professional designer here." Said Tomoyo as she started the car again and drove out of the garage.  
  
Tomoyo parked in the parking lot at Tomoyo's office, T.D's Designs. Sakura felt small beside Tomoyo as they walked into the posh shopping center. The shop was filed with beautiful people in fashionable clothes and Skaura looked at her own long sleeved pink t- shirt with a white sleeve which was her favorite, and only left thanks to Tomoyo, and her most expensive, and also only and also thanks to Tomoyo, Levis jeans. The other women were all wearing the clothes of the latest trend, including Tomoyo. They stopped in the middle of the shopping center, and also conveniently in the middle of a big circle design on the floor. Tomoyo clapped her hands twice and four sales assistants appeared from nowhere with a bright smile.  
  
"How can we help you, Miss Tomoyo?" they asked politely in unison.  
  
"I have an emergency here. I need clothes for formal. GO!" she commanded. They took a glance at Sakura and scanned her features from head to toe. Auburn hair, emerald eyes, great smile, oval- shaped face, shoulder- length bangs and great, tall figure. They scurried off in different directions and 5 mins later came back with a whole load of clothes and accessories in a cart. A big drop of seat appeared on Sakura's forehead.  
  
"Erm. Tomoyo? Is that a little too much?" she asked meekly. Tomoyo just laughed and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura- chan, you will look FABULOUS!" she squealed and threw a mango- pink linen dress with white flowers to Sakura and ushered her into the dressing room. Sakura emerged form the dressing room a few minutes later and Tomoyo and the sales assistants gave the same remarks: so- so. One sales assistant threw Sakura a two- piece lace- trim skirt set, which was a darling. Sakura fingered the material and caught a glance at the price. Her eyes widened.  
  
"$999 DOLLARS?? TOMOYO-CHAN! ARE YOU GIVING AWAY YOUR MONEY? CAUSE I WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT IT INSTEAD OF THIS DRESS AND KEEP IT FOR MYSELF!" Yelled Sakura. Tomoyo just gave SAkura a little push into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Just wear it! And if you complain about the price again, you are going to work tomorrow NAKED!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura grumbled something inaudible and Tomoyo giggled silently. This was so much fun!  
  
A few hours later (wow! They shopped for THAT long?), Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the shop with two bulging bags of clothes. Sakura felt very guilty and not to her surprise, the total amount added up to more than $2000.  
  
"Tomoyo, I still think you shouldn't have spent so much on those clothes!" Sakura wailed.  
  
"Ok. Then pay me back the money!" Said Tomoyo with a grin. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's more like it!" She said as she grabbed her wallet. She opened it and found that there was only *groan* $50. Tomoyo saw that a grinned.  
  
"I knew that you couldn't afford it!" she said with a triumph smile. Sakura stuffed her wallet back into her handbag and frowned.  
  
"But I want to do something to pay you back!" she cried.  
  
"Well, on the day that Syaoran comes, wear what I choose and knock him off his feet with your beauty!" said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.  
  
"But don't choose something extravagant ok? Just casual." Sakura warned. Tomoyo nodded excitedly and took over the steering wheel again. They passed the lane to Sakura's house and Sakura panicked.  
  
"Tomoyo! We just passed my house!" She cried as her house got smaller and smaller. Tomoyo just grinned.  
  
"We're going to get some casual clothes," Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes widened but she did not speak. She knew it would be useless. She sighed and sat back into the seat. Sakura thought hard and realized that in Tomoyo's shop, they had only brought clothes for formal. No casual! She sighed again.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stepped into Marks and Spenser's and she looked around. At least the casual clothes here were not too bad. They were quite cheap and very beautiful. Sakura felt more at ease here. She let Tomoyo drag her around and she herself chose some clothes. She felt more at home buying casual than formal. They all settled for a V- necked Tank top, a red cashmere turtleneck, a leather pleated skirt, and a wool crepe belted dress. For the shoes, they went to SAKS FITH AVENUE and bought a very slick Satin posted slingback. They also bought a beaded strip bag and everything was charged to Tomoyo's account. Sakura became equally depressed because the total amount was more than $999. Well, at least it was cheaper than T.D's designs. Tomoyo allowed Sakura to use her own money to go to Hang 10 and buy a few t- shirts and pants, but with the help of Tomoyo. Sakura thanked Tomoyo and they reached home feeling exhausted. Sakura's wardrobe was as full as Tomoyo's and she too in the simple joy of shopping for clothes thankfully, thanking the gods for a friend like Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
A/n: Whoa. my hands and eyes hurt from all that web surfing to find those entire clothes name. Well, I'm gona sign off now so Ja! 


	5. YOU'RE BACK!

Sakura Saku (Cherry Blossom Blooming)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sakura fell face down onto the couch and threw the bags of clothes on the floor. She was dead beat from all the shopping and all she wanted to do now was to sleep. The door closed with a small click and footsteps were heard. It stopped beside her and Sakura sighed heavily.  
  
"Tomoyo- chan, can you please make tonight's dinner?" pleaded Sakura. She looked up into Tomoyo's amused face and she smiled.  
  
"Oh well. What the heck. I'll do it. I'm free anyway," exclaimed Tomoyo as she entered the kitchen, humming a tune. Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~MEANWHILE~~~  
  
Syaoran walked out of the American airport with a glum face, followed by Eriol and Meiling.  
  
"What that glum face, COUSIN Syaoran?" asked Eriol with an innocent smile. Meiling forced herself to keep a straight face and Syaoran growled.  
  
"Say that again, COUSIN Eriol, and you are DEAD." He snapped. Eriol just grinned and followed him into the car parked at the curb of the road. Syaoran paid the valet and he took over the wheel while Eriol and Meiling slipped into the car.  
  
"Where to?" asked Syaoran. Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you think, Syaoran dear?" Meiling asked a little too sweetly. Syaoran got the message but he and Eriol shuddered slightly.  
  
"Don't do that again. Ever. It creeps man out." Said Eriol as Syaoran laughed. Just then, Syaoran drove into the garage of Meiling's house. (not fast wad!) They walked into in it and the trio slumped onto the sofa. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Eriol said and jumped up to open. When he came back, his hands were full of mail. Eriol was muttering to himself.  
  
"Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail- hey Syaoran? Do you know anyone called Sandy Kingsley?" asked Eriol as he sat down on the couch. Syaoran was thinking about Sakura and where she was when it was interrupted by Eriol's question. He looked blankly at him for a while and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, I don't think so." he said thoughtfully. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Then it must a fan mail too! Fan mail, fan mail, honestly! How does all these people get hold of Meiling's address?" exclaimed Eriol as he flipped through more fan mails. Suddenly, he stopped muttering.  
  
"Hey, that's a fresh one, it's not a fan mail!" Eriol cried happily as he threw the letter to Meiling.  
  
"Must be some bills then," muttered Syaoran as he watched Meiling rip the letter open with his half- closed eyes.  
  
"Hey! Listen to this!  
  
'Dear Mr. Li Syaoran, Ms. Meiling Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa.  
  
You have been invited to the famous talk show, power request, as our Bachelor and Bachelorette of the week. We hope that you can contact us if you are agreeable to the time below or if you want to decline our invitation.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Mr. Luke Brandon  
  
Manager of Power 98'  
  
"Wow! We're invited to a talk show!" said Syaoran sarcastically. He shook his head.  
  
"Eriol, would you be so kind to decline the offer please?" he asked Eriol. Eriol and Meiling looked at each other. They could not do that! It could their be the first and last chance to put Sakura and Syaoran back together again!  
  
"NO!" cried Meiling. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because." Said Meiling simply. Syaoran sighed tiredly.  
  
"Whatever. Just do what you want. I'm going to bed." Said Syaoran with a yawn. When Meiling and Eriol heard the door to Syaoran's room click shut above them, they let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close!" exclaimed Meiling.  
  
"I have to agree on that. We were THAT close to failing the plan!" said Eriol. Actually, the real purpose of pushing Syaoran to America was because they wanted him to reconcile with Sakura. They were aware of Sakura's hatred (and crush) for Syaoran and wanted to play matchmaker for a while. They begged Syaoran's mother to let Syaoran be transferred to America and she had agreed reluctantly. They had learnt from private sources that Sakura was working as a low profile but famous DJ on a famous radio show in America, making it a little difficult for them to make Sakura and Syaoran meet.  
  
"Anyway, this letter was really lucky! I was wondering how we were going to make the meet!" Said Meiling.  
  
"Yup! We were definitely lucky this time. Very, very lucky. We better make the best of it. Anyway, I think we better call Tomoyo and tell her that we are here. I want to apologize to her for skipping her wedding." Said Eriol as he made his way to the phone. Meiling nodded and whipped out her phone book and started to punch in Tomoyo's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Said a voice when the ringing in the phone stopped.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo- chan," said Meiling calmly, masking her voice with a high- pitched voice.  
  
"Erm. Do I know you? How did you get my phone number?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, we were friends and for god's sake before we tell you who we are, please kindly make your way to a place where people cannot hear your squeals?" said Meiling with a grin.  
  
"Erm. right. Ok. Erm. right here I am, in my soundproof room, now can you tell me who the heck you are?" asked Tomoyo politely.  
  
"Well, if you are sure your room is soundproof, we'll tell you now. This is Meiling. ("And Eriol!" cried Eriol into the phone.)" Meiling paused while the other side of the phone line went silent.  
  
"Erm. Tomoyo? You there?" asked Meiling. She heard heavy breathing.  
  
"M- meiling? E- eriol? Oh my god. Are you serious?" breathed Tomoyo.  
  
"YATTA!!!! WHEN DID YOU GUYS COME BACK?!?!?!" Screamed Tomoyo. Meiling held the phone away from her ear and they could still hear Tomoyo screaming.  
  
"See? Told you she'll be excited." Said Meiling dryly as Eriol chuckled. 


	6. the meeting

Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"OH my God! Meiling! Eriol!" breathed Tomoyo as she hugged her two best friends. She was at their house and since Syaoran was out for a meeting, they were left alone. Meiling laughed.  
  
"Well, I cannot believe you are in America! I thought you were in Japan? Where's your husband?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo's smiled wavered.  
  
"Well, you remember Greg?" asked Tomoyo with a shaky laugh. Meiling and Eriol looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" asked Meiling as she invited Tomoyo to sit down. Eriol and Meiling sat down in front of her.  
  
"Well. I am officially single again." Whispered Tomoyo. Meiling and Eriol froze.  
  
"W- what?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Well, I divorced him a few weeks ago." reasoned Tomoyo as she looked at Eriol. He was frowning hard.  
  
"Why did you leave him? If it's because of us not coming to the wedding-" started Eriol but Tomoyo shook her head with a small smile.  
  
"It's nothing to do with you guys. Its just that. . . he hates kids and. and." stammered Tomoyo. Eriol held his breath.  
  
"No!" breathed Eriol. Meiling looked at him.  
  
"What?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Well, did I mention that I am well. Pregnant?" asked Tomoyo with a weak smile. Eriol groaned and closed his eyes. Meiling just stared at Tomoyo in shock.  
  
"P- pregnant?" whispered Meiling. Tomoyo nodded meekly. Suddenly, Meiling understood.  
  
"That bastard!" she exclaimed. "HE left you when he knew that you were pregnant because he DID NOT LIKE KIDS???" screamed Meiling. Tomoyo nodded silently. Eriol sat up with a grunt.  
  
"So now what?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"I went with Sakura to buy some stuff yesterday- for my erm. pregnancy- and then we went to buy her clothes." Said Tomoyo with a small twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Clothes?" echoed Meiling and Eriol blankly. Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"Did you know that Sakura had only three pairs of jeans, one ancient skirt and four t-shirts in her cupboard?" she said. Meiling gasped while Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"WHAT? Only three pairs of jeans, one ancient skirt and four t-shirts in her cupboard?!" Meiling cried. Eriol cringed.  
  
"You say that as if it was a sin!" muttered Eriol.  
  
"Do you have only a few pieces of clothing in your cupboard?" asked Tomoyo with a side-glance. Eriol stiffened.  
  
"Stay out of my cupboard." He warned. Tomoyo and Meiling laughed.  
  
"So, what are you doing asking me here and telling me not to tell Sakura about your erm. timely arrival?" asked Tomoyo as she made her way to the middle of the two and sat down. She looked at both of them expectantly and they both cringed.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering if erm. well, does Sakura remember Syaoran?" asked Meiling. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! You guys have no idea how much you hurt us both you know? Just leaving like that without a word and most of all, not turning up for my wedding!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Meiling and Eriol looked at each other.  
  
"We left without a word because Syaoran thought that it was better to leave without a word than to make you guys miss us. But you know what a block of wood he is." Explained Eriol.  
  
"Well, that explains the leaving part. Now WHY did you guys leave?" asked Tomoyo as she tucked her arm in Eriol's. He patted her hand.  
  
"Well, Syaoran's dear mother wanted us to go back and my dear cousin was too scared to leave Sakura. You know how erm. close he is to Sakura right?" said Eriol. Meiling nodded.  
  
"Yeah. And he was really depressed and he thought that he had gotten over her until we BEGGED his mother to let him come here. Permanent." Said Meiling with a smile. Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" she breathed. Meiling nodded. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and he smiled. Tomoyo gasped and hugged him.  
  
"That is SO COOL! We can go out like old times and have fun! Oh! I am so happy!" She exclaimed and gave Eriol a big kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Tomoyo gave Meiling a big hug.  
  
"Hold your horses girl. We have a plan. We are going to start up operation 'save Sakura and Syaoran's relationship'." Said Meiling. Tomoyo looked blankly at them.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Well, in simplified words, we are doing a little matchmaking, my dear," said Eriol with a wink. Tomoyo caught the flow.  
  
"OH! You are going to put Syaoran and Sakura together!" squealed Tomoyo. They both nodded. Tomoyo clapped her hands.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you should know that Sakura works in the station, right?" asked Meiling. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"You guys will probably get invited on the show. Sakura told me." Said Tomoyo. Eriol nodded.  
  
"And we are. Already. Look," said Eriol as he reached over to the coffee table beside him and threw the letter from the radio station to Tomoyo. Tomoyo grabbed it and read it, eyes going back and forth like bullets as she read it. She let out another squeal.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys are in luck man! Sakura is the show host for Power Request!" cried Tomoyo as she gave Eriol another hug.  
  
"Really? Then our plan will be easier to carry out!" exclaimed Meiling as Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"I made her go shopping with me yesterday after I threw out her old clothes. We bought a lot of things! I can't wait! When is the interview?" asked Tomoyo as she scanned the letter for a date.  
  
"Aha! There it is. It's 6th April and that's." -Tomoyo checked her watch and gasped- "TOMORROW!!!" she cried.  
  
"Yup. That's why we had to have this meeting today." Said Eriol. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Alright then, if you all meet at the station tomorrow, pretend to be real surprise and all. Just do it ok?" asked Tomoyo as she stood up and gave Eriol and Meiling a kiss each.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow! I hope?" said Tomoyo with a laugh and went out from the front door. Eriol and Meiling waved goodbye from the window. Just as Tomoyo's car drive off their lane, another car took its place. Meiling and Eriol gasped.  
  
"Syaoran!" cried Meiling as the occupant of the car opened the door and started walking towards the house. Meiling waved at him and went to open the door.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" greeted Meiling as she gave her cousin a hug. "Whatcha doing home so early?" Syaoran struggled away from the embrace and surveyed the both of them.  
  
"Hello, and why do you care if I am home early?" asked Syaoran as he cocked an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Well, we wanted to tell you that the interview at the t. v. station is tomorrow and for god's sake, look at least presentable." Said Meiling as she stared Syaoran's loosen tie. Syaoran noticed her gaze and rolled his eyes, giving her a salute.  
  
"Yes, madam. May I take a shower now madam?" he asked in a military tone.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Said Meiling as Syaoran made his way up the stairs to his room. When he was gone, Eriol sighed.  
  
"Have you ever heard a plan that so many things could go wrong?" he asked. 


	7. the meeting 2

**Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)**

****

**Chapter 7**

Sakura opened her eyes and stretched. Ah… the bliss of waking up in the morning and finding that the sun is up and the birds are chirping. Sakura was doing the afternoon shift that day so she could sleep in. She turned her head and looked at the clock. 12pm. Hmm… still early… Sakura closed her eyes and was about to slip back into the comfort of the darkness but two words kept blinking rapidly in her head.

_Afternoon shift_

Sakura ignored it and slipped deeper and deeper into oblivion.

_Afternoon shift… **GODDAMIT! AFTERNO0N SHIFT! WAKE THE FUCK UP! OI!** Dam… I hater this job as a conscience… she never listens!_

**__**

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and she just lay still, letting her thoughts absorb completely. Panic welled up inside her. It was 12 pm. Her afternoon shift started at 1pm. And _Syaoran…_ Sakura let out a shout of surprise and ran straight into the shower, already dreading the day.

Sakura reached the station and looked at her watch. It was only 12.45pm. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and calmly walked out of the car, forcing herself to walk forward and not walk back to her car. Sakura gave up. _I cannot do this!_ She thought_. This is too much for a pretty little innocent girl like me. I'm outta here-_ Just then, of all people, Tomoyo appeared beside her with gleaming eyes. Sakura jumped.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo turned and faced Sakura with fiery eyes.

"Were you trying to **_run_** my dear?" cackled Tomoyo. Sakura gulped nervously and let out a resigned sigh.

"Tomoyo, I'm scared!" Sakura wailed. Tomoyo just grinned.

"Let's get this over and done with," sighed Sakura as she walked into the building with Tomoyo grabbing her arm so that she would run. Hello! It's not like she would! All she would do is run and jump off the building. 

Sakura pulled back at the door of the broadcasting studio. There was sound coming from inside and both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other just as a squeal came from inside.

"Oh my god!" the owner of the squeal was saying, "I cannot believe I am actually with the world's richest bachelor!" They could hear some movement and a loud, clear and feminine voice came spoke. 

"My cousins and I are glad to be here. Too. We think. But anyway," said the voice in a hurry, "Let's get this over and done with shall we?" the voice said. Sakura jumped and Tomoyo gave her a pat on the back. 

"B- but… Sakura isn't here yet!" cried Kerri. Meiling and Eriol looked at Syaoran's reaction and saw his eyes widened. Just then, the door behind them opened with a creak and a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes entered the room timidly. Her eyes wandered from Meiling, to Eriol and finally, resting on the wide- eyed Syaoran. Sakura visibly flinched and Kerri noticed the tension around the room and stood up, walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" cried Kerri as she put her hands on her hips. (Syaoran's eyes widened even more and Sakura blushed) 

"I know, I'm sorry Kerri… I… I slept in again," whispered Sakura as her blush deepened. Syaoran recovered from his shock and chuckled, making Meiling and Eriol smile.

"That sounds more like the Sakura we know. She was always late for everything," said Syaoran. Sakura was staring at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow her.

"Well… well… well… who do we have here?" said a voice behind Sakura. Everyone jumped and Syaoran smiled.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo- chan," he greeted. Tomoyo greeted with a grin. And smiled at Meiling and Eriol. 

"Ohayo, Minna- san," said Sakura when she realized that she had not greeted them yet.

"Wait a minute! You guys KNOW each other?" exclaimed Kerri. Meiling snorted and put her arms around Sakura.

"Well, miss, we were BEST friends when we were young!" said Meiling as Sakura smiled at her. 

"2 minutes to broadcast!" yelled the producer. Sakura turned to him and both Kerri and Sakura gave him the thumbs up sign. 

"Come on guys, we're getting on air," said Sakura as she handed them headphones and sat down on her own chair. 

"Broadcast in 5, 4, 3, 2," counted the producer. 

"Welcome people to Power Request and today, we have a special guest, right Kerri?" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes at the lame opening. Kerri grinnined.

"That's right Sakura. Today, we have the world's top three most famous bachelors and bacholerette! Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone…"

~~~~1 hour later~~~~

"That's it for Power request but stay tuned to Power 98 for Power cruising with Kerri! Bye people!" ended Sakura as she gave the thumbs up sign to the producer, who immediately switched to advertisements.

"Thanks guys for the interview," said Sakura as she shook all their hands, yes, including Syaoran's. 

"Hey Sakura, it's time to catch up on stuff. Why don't we go to your house… and just chill out for awhile?" suggested Meiling. Eriol shook his head.

"Uh uh guys, I' m not coming. I promised to go out with Tomoyo." Said Eriol as Tomoyo sliped her arm into his. 

"Yup. I've got him." Said Tomoyo. Sakura started to object but Tomoyo cut her in.

"Don't worry, Sakura, the baby will be fine! I've got Eriol here with me. I promise I'll take care of myself, ok?" asked Tomoyo. Sakrua sighed while Syaoran stared at Tomoyo.

  
"am I missing something? What baby?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, haven't Meiling told you that I visited yesterday and told them that I was pregnant?" asked Tomoyo with a smile as she gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek.

"Take care of Sakura for me," she murmured. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her and she winked, leaving the studio with Eriol. 

Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin walked to the car and was quiet on the road to Sakura's house.

"I am really missing out on your lives," said Syaoran as he walked in into Sakura's house. All the stress from work was gone and he was now glad that he had been forced to come to America.

"Well, glad you noticed that," murmured Sakura angrily under her breath as she threw both of them canned drinks. Just then, Meiling's phone rang. 

"WHAT?" cried Meiling into the phone. "YOU LOST THAT CURSED DOCUMENT?" She was silent for a moment as she listened to the reply. 

"URHG! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAD THE SENSE TO HIRE YOU! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" yelled Meiling as she disconnected the call and grabbed her bag. 

"I'm really sorry guys but I really have to go now. My stupid new assistant just lost a document and I really have to help her find it." Explained Meiling.

"You have a new assistant?" asked Syaoran blankly. Meiling nodded.

"Today's her first day of work and she's already losing things. Gosh! I cannot believe it!" nagged Meiling as she gave both of them a peck on the cheek. The door closed and they both stared at it, stunned.

"Erm… right. As I was saying," continued Syaoran, "I'm really missing out on both of your lives," said Syaoran with a grin. Sakura smiled sarcastically at him.

"And I wan muttering under my breath about how glad I am that you noticed that," said Sakura nastily as picked up her drink, taking a sip of it. There was no need to act nice now. It was only them both in the house. In _her _house…

Oh shit. 

"Get out," said Sakura as she sprang up and opened the door. Syaoran stared at her and frowned. He laughed shakily.

"Wait a minute, one minute you're all nice and the next minute you're chasing me out?" asked Syaoran, bewildered. Sakura laughed.

"You think I am that easy? Meiling and Eriol are all right. They were not really close to me. But _you_! My best friend beside Tomoyo! The only freak who has my number! You did not even CALL me. Not even TOLD me when you left Japan. Did you know how DEVASTATED I WAS!?" screamed Sakura. Syaoran growled and closed the door suddenly. He towered over Sakura and placed each hand on both sides of her head, trapping her. Sakura gritted her teeth. Syaoran just stared at Sakura angrily, not saying a word. Sakura was not easily frightened.

"So, what you going to do now? Huh? Make me say sorry? Well, Mr. Snob, I am _sorry for caring about you! I am so sorry about worrying about you. Cause I shouldn't have. You ended up just nicely, being a millionaire's son, heir to the Li Company, not giving a fucking dam about Tomoyo and me! You bastard!" spat Sakura. Syaoran's fists clenched beside her head and Sakura felt a surge of panic surge through her, though she did not show it in her expression._

"You think I'm happy with that stupid job? You think I wanted to leave? You think that I don't think of you everyday and night, thinking about you, worrying about you, wondering about you, but I cannot call or contact you because my mother wanted me to concentrate on the company? Huh? You think I like that kind of life? Well, sorry to disappoint you, missy, but _I don't_" breathed Syaoran. Sakura's lips trembled. She bit it and tried to hold back her tears of anguish for Syaoran. She should not- _will _not- cry in front of him. 

"Well then, I'm sorry for _missing_ you!" cried Sakura. Syaoran softened and saw that he had hurt her bad.

"I didn't want to leave Japan. I left without telling you because I knew that you would cry and it would make it harder for me to go. And I don't want to make you cry. I'd rather you hate me for not telling you that for you to waste your tears for me." Said Syaoran gently as silent tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks.

"How did you know I would cry? I would not have cried. I would have wished you good luck and we could have stayed in contact." Whispered Sakura as more tears flowed from her eyes. Syaoran wiped them away gently and they both felt a surge of emotions at their closeness. 

"I'm telling you this 10 years later and you're already crying. If I told you then, you might be already in the mental hospital. Besides, you would have begged me to stay." Teased Syaoran softly. Sakura looked into his brown eyes and another surge of emotion surged through her, making her wanting to cry but laugh at the same time. She whimpered softly and buried her face in his chest, sobbing like it was the end of the world. Syaoran hugged her around her waist and buried his face into her hair and sighed. He rocked her gently back and forth and Sakura cried harder, making Syaoran's heart break into millions of pieces. He picked her up swiftly making Sakura muffle a surprised scream in his shirt and sat down on the couch with Sakura curled up on his lap, sniffing sadly. 

"I'm sorry for shouting at you just now," whispered Sakura softly into his shirt. Syaoran shook his head and sighed.

"I should be the one saying sorry, sorry for everything," said Syaoran softly as he lifted her chin up so that she would face him. Their closeness made Sakura flush lightly but she smiled shakily. 

"Erm… sorry about the wet spot… wasn't intentional," said Sakura lamely, referring to the patch of tears on his chest. Syaoran chuckled lightly and shook his head, leaning his forehead one hers.

"Same old Sakura, Always so innocent," He murmured. That made Sakura flush even more.

"right…" muttered Sakura as she stared into his brown eyes. Syaoran's grin faded as he stared at her.

"I love you," he said so softly and suddenly that Sakura wondered if she could have heard it wrongly.

"What?" whispered Sakura in disbelief.

"I said, I love you," said Syaoran with a serious face. They both fell silent. Sakura with shock and Syaoran in thought.

"You must be joking," said Sakura at last with a fake laugh.

"Why would I joke about something so serious like that?" said Syaoran as he cocked his head to one side. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Since when?" asked Sakura softly. Syaoran smiled.

"Since the day when we met, I had that stupid crush for you. Remember that fight we had when we saw each other for the first time?" asked Syaoran with a smile. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. We were fighting about something stupid. So stupid that I can't remember now," said Sakura with a slight blush. 

"We were fighting about how I dirtied your skirt." Said Syaoran suddenly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wow," she breathed. "You remember?" 

"OF course. I was in love with you from the next day onwards," said Syaoran. Sakura blushed harder and there was an awkward silence between them. What do you do when the crush of your life told you that he loved you? Sakura was at loss and decided to let her emotions guide her. Holding his gaze, Sakura leaned forward suddenly and kissed him for all she was worth. Syaoran was shocked but returned the kiss fervently. Syaoran picked her up and Sakura, with their lips locked together, wrapped her legs around his waist. Syaoran staggered up the stairs and into her bedroom, kicking the door shut with a kick. He pushed Sakura against the closed door and ran kissed down her neck, making Sakura moan with pleasure. 

"I want you so bad," whispered Syaoran as he struggled with the buttons of her blouse. Sakura did not reply but just tugged at his belt.

"Take me," sakura whispered. "Now."

Whew…don't worry. There's no lemon. Don't worry. Haha…


	8. the meeting 3

**Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)**

****

**Chapter 8**

Tomoyo walked out of the radio station, her arm in Eriol's. Surprisingly, she always felt comforted around Eriol and loved to be near him. Tomoyo had asked herself why yesterday before bed and she had found out the answer, and she was terrified of the knowledge.

She loved Eriol.

She knew herself that it was crazy. But she couldn't help herself from falling helplessly in love with him. She kept it to herself and remained her normal cheery self, as she was scared that if she told Eriol, he might reject her and his knowledge of her crush on him might strain their friendship. Sure, Eriol might return her feelings. But it was better safe than sorry. 

"So, Tomoyo, how are you, really?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo thought about it for a while.

"Me? Well, I have my own company, I have Sakura, I have you, I have Syaoran, I have Meiling, I am fat, but most of all, I have my baby," said Tomoyo as she emphasized her point by patting her still flat belly. It was only a few months old. Eriol opened the door of his car for her and she slid in. Walking to the other side of the car, he sat on the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, where now?" He asked. Tomoyo thought about it for a little while.

"What about your house?" she asked. Eriol smiled and drove out of the station's car park.

"What's so nice about my house anyway?" asked Eriol absently. Tomoyo shrugged. They both sat in companionable silence after that, all the way to Eriol's house. 

"So, here we are. Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee?" asked Eriol as he helped Tomoyo out of her coat. Tomoyo smiled. 

"Tea will be fine," she said at last.

"Coming right up," said Eriol as he made his way into the kitchen. Tomoyo looked around the house. Even thought this was the second time coming here, she felt as if it was the first time. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. This had been an exhausting day. Her company was fine but there was a lot of paperwork to be done and she had finally finished everything and ran to the radio station, having an inkling that Sakura might run. Sure enough, Sakura did attempt to run and it was a good thing that Tomoyo was there to stop her. Tomoyo unknowing fell into a light sleep and didn't realize Eriol coming back.

Eriol walked into the room and froze. There sat Tomoyo, her eyes closed, and her neck waiting to be gloriously feasted upon. _Wait! Where did that thought come from?_

Eriol swallowed nervously and walked slowly towards her, not daring to wake her up. No, this was not right, but he wanted to kiss her badly. Eriol sat on the couch opposite her, trying to calm his frantic nerves. He realized that, not only did he want her physically; he wanted her to be with him all the time. He tried to imagine Tomoyo with Greg and instantly felt a surge of hatred and jealousy. It was official. He was in love with the angelic Tomoyo. He frowned at the realization. He looked at Tomoyo's peaceful face and smiled. She looked so innocent, so matured, and so fragile; that he did not even dare touch her, for fear that she might shatter under his touch. Tomoyo suddenly stirred but all she did was shift a fraction. Eriol sighed in relief and looked at her shoulders. They seemed tensed. Without thinking, he stood up and went behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and started kneading them gently, but firmly. Tomoyo moaned with pleasure and opened her eyes with her smile. Eriol was surprised that she didn't freak out.

"When did you learn to charm girls with those hands of yours? This is really good. You should start your own massage parlor. You'll own loads and I can come in everyday after work." Murmured Tomoyo.

"That's what my mother used to say. I had practice with her," said Eriol as his hands kneaded her softly. Tomoyo closed her eyes again and leaned back, obviously enjoying the attention she was being given. 

"Work was tough huh?" asked Eriol gently. Tomoyo sighed and nodded her head, eyes still closed. 

"Try owning a top designer company and having loads of paperwork to do. It'll kill your shoulders." Said Tomoyo with a gentle laugh. Eriol smiled and shook his head.

"Well, being a personal assistant to Syaoran isn't that easy too. Try being the target of his glares. You'll die." Said Eriol with a chuckle. They both laughed at the thought and were silent as it faded, Eriol still kneading her shoulders, Tomoyo's eyes still closed. Eriol looked at her neck, exposed and so smooth and silky. He wondered how she would react if he trailed kisses down her neck. Would she scream and jump up in shock, slapping him squarely in the face, or maybe, just maybe, she would react to his touch nicely and let him feast on her? Eriol did not wait for an answer from his mind. He liked the second though better than the first. Slowly, he brushed a finger on her neck and felt her shudder with pleasure. Eriol was encouraged and placed one side of his palm on her neck.

Tomoyo felt Eriol's hand stray from her shoulders to her neck and shuddered with pleasure. She wanted more but she did not dare ask. As if reading her mind, she felt him place a palm on her neck, rubbing it gently. Tomoyo moaned and he put another palm on her neck. Tomoyo threw her head back and groaned. It felt so good that she didn't want him to stop. Thankfully, he didn't but instead, he kissed her neck tenderly and Tomoyo reached back, running her fingers through his black hair. Tomoyo felt strange that he should have this kind of effect on her but she did not care. All she wanted Eriol to do now was kiss her. Tomoyo shifted her head a little and finally found his mouth, dissolving into a sweet, passionate kiss that melted all her troubles. Eriol seemed hesitant at first but when Tomoyo turned in the couch and put her arms around his neck, he kissed her for all he was worth. Eriol made a noise deep in his throat and the kiss seared through their bodies, warming them both. He pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers on her back, making them both groan. Tomoyo felt Eriol's mouth leave hers and trailed down to her chin and then her neck as he began to feast on it, nipping it gently. Tomoyo ran her fingers through his hair again and arched her neck for him to have greater access. He returned to her mouth and explored it cleverly with his tongue, making Tomoyo weak in her knees. The kiss disintegrated into small ones and it finally stopped. 

Eriol pulled back and examined Tomoyo's flushed face. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair as he absorbed what had happened. Did Tomoyo just responded to his kisses? What did that mean? Did it mean that-

"I love you," muttered Eriol softly. It was either now or never. He saw surprise flash through Tomoyo's eyes and she winced suddenly. Eriol looked down and saw that she had been kneeling on the couch the whole time. He let out a chuckled and went around it, letting Tomoyo sit down properly. Her knees were now reddish from all the kneeling and she frowned at it. Eriol laughed and sat down on the floor, using his thumb to slowly rub away the redness. He looked at her keens as it slowly returned to its original color and was aware that Tomoyo was gazing at him. He plucked up his courage and looked into her searching eyes. What was she searching for? Truth?

"I'm wondering," whispered Tomoyo breathlessly, "If you can repeat what you said?" Eriol forced himself to keep looking at her.

"I love you," repeated Eriol in a shaky voice. Tomoyo's lips suddenly trembled and tears spilled from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?" said Tomoyo with a shaky smile. Eriol was shocked. Did that really mean that-

"OD you know that I love you too?" said Tomoyo. Eriol's heart leapt with joy. He couldn't believe it! Out of all the people, Tomoyo chose to love him! Eriol didn't want to rejoice too soon. Yet.

"Do you mean it?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at him blandly. 

"Did you?" she countered. Eriol's face broke into a grin and he sat beside her, hugging her joyfully. Tomoyo returned the hug and snuggled up into his chest.

"Of course I meant it. I don't use that word often though," said Eriol thoughtfully. Tomoyo's stomach was leaping with dolphins before that but hearing those words calmed her and she looked up.

"I meant what I said too," she said at last. Eriol smiled and kissed her straight on the lips. Tomoyo's body responded almost immediately and when the kiss broke, Tomoyo smiled up at his face. She knew that she was going to be very happy with him around. 

I thought that this was ok… but I liked the one with Sakura and Syaoran better. Ahhaha…tell me what you guys think ok? Cherrios!


	9. DoH!

**Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)**

****

Chapter 9 

Sakura opened her eyes and closed them straight away when the offending glare of light pierced her sight. She had no intention of getting up. Yet. Sakura sighed and snuggled deeper into her source of warmth and that's when she felt it move. Memories flooded back to her as her eyes snapped open. She closed them again and sighed blissfully.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Syaoran as he propped his head on his palm, watching her with bemused eyes. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Nothing much. Just a little tired, that's all. Don't you have work today?" asked Sakura as Syaoran climbed on top of her. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he smiled.

"I got two days leave. Today and tomorrow. Because of the radio show, and because I haven't had leave since forever." He said as he gave Sakura a chaste peck on the lips. Sakura groaned and pulled him closer.

"In that case, I would like to claim you for a little while longer," she murmured as Syaoran smiled and gave her another kiss.

(Wait a minute. Let me make sense of this first. *GlomP*)

Syaoran sat in the kitchen and watched Sakura prepare their dinner. This morning, he had intended to use his leave to catch up on his sleep. But strangely, he met Sakura at the station and found out that she was the Radio DJ there. He never had the intention- the thought did not even cross his mind- to sleep with her that day, much less meet her, but he ended up doing just that. And surprisingly, he felt more relaxed and happier than ever, to have found Sakura and placed her back into his life.

"Sakura, why did you become a radio DJ?" asked Syaoran thoughtfully. Sakura, who was making spaghetti, stopped what she was doing for a while and shrugged in the end, going back to stirring the home made tomatoes 

"There wasn't much choice. As you know, I suck at Mathematics, so I can never get a job like yours, and even thought I'm good at sports, I never attained the professional level. I am not a good designer and so, yup. I did a degree in media and here I am, one of the most successful DJs in America but also one of the most uncontented." Said Sakura with a laugh as she placed a plate of her famous spaghetti in front of Syaoran. Syaoran grinned and pulled her down onto his lap, making her shriek and put her arms around his neck for balance. Their closeness made Sakura blush and Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, at least you can make good spaghetti," he pointed out as he gave her a kiss on the nose. Sakura hit him on the arm and sniffed.

"Right you are, Mr., but I am still miserable," said Sakura with a sigh. Syaoran smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I don't like my life, Syaoran, I don't want to be stuck behind a microphone and making corny opening lines for the rest of my life. I want to make something productive. Something I would enjoy. Something I have done since the day I was born. Something-"

"Something like modeling for Tomoyo's company?" interrupted Syaoran with a grin. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha?" was all that she could manage. Why did she not think of that earlier? It was such a fabulous idea! But…

"I don't want to bother her Syaoran. It isn't very… oh I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I would love to be a model. But it would be quite awkward to ask her like that, even thought we have been best friends for the whole of our lives," said Sakura with a sigh. She placed her head at the crook of his neck and sighed again. It just felt so right to be with Syaoran. He was a good listener and a great person to share your woes with. That's why Sakura had felt such a close bond with him when they were young. Syaoran stoked her hair gently and Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You don't have to worry about that though, Tomoyo had asked me to ask you if you wanted to model in her company. She was afraid that you might feel that she was interfering with your life." Said Syaoran. Sakura snorted.

"Interfere with my life? She doesn't know how miserable I was in that stupid room making stupid-" Just then, the phone rang, cutting Sakura off. She sighed and got up, picking up the phone on the fourth ring. 

Syaoran watched as Sakura picked up the phone. A few seconds later, Sakura was silent though her eyes grew wider and wider. Syaoran smiled and took a bite of the spaghetti. It had been so long since he last tasted it and it tasted great as usual. He heard Sakura walk towards him and he looked at her shock expression and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he reached for her hand. Sakura looked down at him and her eyes were as big as the moon.

"It was Tomoyo," she started. She sat down on the chair beside Syaoran and looked at him.

"She said that… she… she… she's with Eriol and… a- and they both… b- both…" stammered Sakura.

"Both what?" asked Syaoran with concern in his voice. What has his blasted cousin don't now?

"They… t- they k- k- kissed!" exclaimed Sakura as her face split into a grin. Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock.

"They _kissed_?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded. Syaoran let out a triumph "ha!" and hugged the stunned Sakura.

"Well, it's about time too! Did you know that Eriol had been having a crush on Tomoyo without him knowing himself? The sign were so obvious that Meiling and me guessed. Finally they're a couple!" said Syaoran happily. He made a mental note to tease Eriol about it later on. 

"And Tomoyo asked me if I wanted to join the company." Said Sakura with a shaky smile. Syaoran laughed and kissed her. 

"Should I take it as a good or a bad news?" teased Syaoran. Sakura blushed again and then looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, can you help me with the resignation letter? I think my boss is not going to be too pleased," said Sakura with a thoughtful frown. Syaoran could not help but burst out laughing and pulled her close, his forehead on hers.

"My sweet, innocent Sakura," said Syaoran, as Sakura blushed even harder and hit him on his arm, making Syaoran laugh harder.


	10. part 1 the prologue

**Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)**

****

**Chapter 10**

*6mths later…*

By the time Eriol and Tomoyo reached the maternity wing of Chelsea and Westminster, Tomoyo was puffing away like a bicycle pump. Directed to the waiting area by the receptionist while her hospital notes were located, she leaned on Eriol for support before sinking gratefully on to an uncomfortable orange plastic chair. A television was on in the corner, showing an episode of Oprah. Three other couples were there too, the women panting away just like she was, while the men – looking deeply self-conscious – massaged their partners' backs.

Tomoyo realized that she was squeezing Eriol's hand. How on earth had that started?

"D'you want me to do that?" Eriol nodded at the men, keeping his voice low. 

Embarrassed - because she actually did – Tomoyo whispered, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The situation grew more surreal over the course of the next few minutes. Tomoyo watched the nurses flitting back and forth past the door of the waiting room. Apart from the occasional groan, the only sound in the room came from the TV in the corner, where Oprah was hosting a timely debate on the subject: 'My Kids Wrecked My Life'.

Nobody had the nerve to change channels. The women clutched their stomachs and concentrated on their breathing. Two of the men silently watched a teenage boy on the TV jab a finger at his weeping mother and yell: 'Mom, ah wish ah'd nevah bin born!' The other man rubbed feebly at his wife's spine with one hand while surreptitiously turning the pages of _Caravanning Today_ with the other.

The next minute, without speaking, the wife slid down from her chair and arranged herself on all four on the floor. She crouched there, panting like a dog, then glanced over her shoulder, snatched _Caravanning Today _out of her husband's hands and snarled irritably, 'Robert, did I _say_ you could stop massaging my back?'

Tomoyo stifled a terrible urge to giggle. She found a clean tissue in one of her pockets and stuffed it into her mouth. 

Over the TV, Mom yelled back, 'Well, ah hate you too, ya little shit!'

Eriol's chair was shaking. He was trying as hard as she as not to laugh. Leaning across, Tomoyo whispered, "You don't have to stay."

AS she said it, one of the other women – not to be outdone – let out a howl like a mountain wolf and moved down from her own chair to lie curled up on the extra-durable – i.e. texture of a Brillo pad – beige carpet. She began to hum, then chant a mantra.

"Omi matani… omi matani…"

The women's eyes were closed. She rocked gently from side to side in her floral dungarees. Her husband, more embarrassed than ever, muttered, 'That's it, honey, you're doing great, you're swimming with the dolphins… just picture yourself swimming with those dolphins…"

Tomoyo snorted and buried her face in Eriol's shirt. He was shaking so much he couldn't speak. 

"You'd better go," she gasped.

"You're joking. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Mrs. Malone? Tomoyo Malone?" 

Her eyes still streaming with suppressed laughter, Tomoyo looked up at the nurse before her. Hooray, they'd found her notes at last; now she could go and lie down somewhere and get loads of drugs.

"That's me, but its Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." 

The nurse nodded and made a note on Tomoyo's maternity notes, then glanced at Eriol. "And you're the birth partner?" She frowned, recognizing his face from somewhere. "It says here Sakura K." 

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Getting her out of her apartment when Sakura was out and into the hospital had been his prime concern. Once that had been achieved, he supposed his job was over. What he should be doing now was wishing Tomoyo good luck, driving back to his house and informing Sakura to take his place here. 

But that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Are you Sakura K.?" The nurse sounded doubtful.

Tomoyo, no longer laughing, searched Eriol's face. Why wasn't he making a bolt for the door, for freedom? Surely he was desperate to get away from this madhouse?

"Hang on, I've seen you on the telly," said the nurse. "You're Eriol Hirri – something."

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand.

"If you want me to stay, I will."

"But…" Oh God, Tomoyo realized, suddenly overcome, I _do_ want you to stay, more than anything. "But you'd hate it. Look, it's really kind of you, but you don't have to be polite… you've done so much already."

"This isn't being polite and I won't hate it." Eriol barely trusted himself to speak, he was terrified of saying the wrong thing. "I don't want to go, okay? I want to stay. Please."

They gazed at each other, not daring to move. The nurse, watching them both, clicked and unclicked her pen a few times and glanced ostentatiously at her watch.

"So long as you don't start swimming with the dolphins." Eriol added as an afterthought. 

The woman rocking from side to side on the floor in her straining floral dungarees looked up indignantly. 

"I heard that," she said.


	11. lucky

**Sakura Saku (Cherry blossom blooming)**

****

**Chapter 11**

****

Sakura held Mattie in her hands as Eriol and Syaoran unloaded the rest of the luggage into the trunk of his car. Tomoyo emerged from Sakura's house with her handbag and took Mattie from Sakura.

"Thanks a lot Sakura. I am on the verge of collapsing with exhaustion with this little cheeky baby. Must have got his genes from me!" Joked Tomoyo as she tickled her baby with a finger. Mattie giggled and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that he doesn't look the least like Greg." She said. Tomoyo nodded and laughed. 

"Not in the least. Thank god!" she said. Eriol walked over and put his arms on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Your welcome," Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed and hit him on the arm. Syaoran slammed the door of the booth down and was walking over to Sakura, who was wearing a confused expression on her face.

"He means that he is God, that's why he replied to Tomoyo's exclamation." Explained Syaoran as he rolled his eyes. "Isn't it ironic that I am richer than him and he is God? Hmm…"

Sakura's confused expression cleared and she nodded her heads seriously.

"I think I get it now, I hope," she said. Syaoran laughed and kissed Sakura on the check. Sakura gave her best friends who were now married one last hug.

"You know, Tomoyo, if you cannot stand Eriol's alter ego or your son's name, for goodness sake, 'MATTIE', you are always welcome to return to my humble home you know," said Skaura with a hopeful expression. Tomoyo laughed and gave Sakura a tight hug before letting go.

"I think I can live with those traits of him." She said with a laugh.

"And I think that 'Mattie' is nice," added Eriol.

"But that's so unoriginal!" disagreed Sakura.

"And that's why I married Tomoyo, not you," he said. Skaura watched as the two newly weds got into the car and Eriol started it and waved.

"See you both soon!" he said. Sakura leaned on the car window.

"Remember to call ok?" said Tomoyo. Sakura grinned.

"Are we allowed to get married?" he asked.

"Only to each other," replied Tomoyo. Sakura let out a fake gasp.

"Me? Marry some pervy old million – or is it billion? – Air? I don't think so!" Sakura laughed and Eriol drove away. Syaoran came up to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss them," exclaimed Sakura as she put her arms around Sayoran.

"Hmm… are you sure you don't want to marry this old pervy rich guy?" he asked with a frown. Sakura hid a grin in his chest. Syaoran buried his face in her hair.

"Nope." She said. She could feel Syaoran frown. 

"Why?" he asked. "Are you in love with someone else?" 

Sakura sighed sorrowfully and closed her eyes. "Yes," 

She could feel his grip on her tighten.

"Who?" he asked in a restrained voice. Sakura sighed sadly again.

"A guy, with chestnut brown hair and eyes. With a great personality, and my childhood best friend. Someone who loves me with all his heart and has a wild sense of responsibility for me, a guy who is always there for me and," Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes.

"And?" Sayoran prompted with a small smile 

"And someone who I can picture the rest of my life with," Sakura said softly. Syaoran had this wild look in his eyes as he looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Have you finished describing me? Cause you're making me blush," he said with a shaky voice. Sakura grinned and opened her mouth to retort but they met with Syaoran's crushing kiss. Sakura put her arms around his neck and received the wild kiss, clawing her fingers on his neck.

"Marry me," Syaoran pleaded with a hoarse voice. Sakura kissed him fiercely.

"Gladly."

Dun dun dun dun….this marks the end of Sakura saku. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I am hoping to start on a new fanfic after finishing truth hurts the sequel. Hhaa…wait up for it!!!

JA!

Corny-freak


End file.
